Playlist of Stories
by Megwolf13
Summary: Just a bunch of short drabbles/stories based off of different songs.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had an idea that a bunch of people have already had, but I want to take a whack at it. So I put my I-Pod at shuffle and wrote a drabble/story for each one. Tell me what you think. **

**Oh, please note. I own nothing except for my cat... And a week of no school... (sigh) And homework :(  
**

Laputa- Castle in the Sky (Music Box Version)

Why?

Why must you forget?

Why do you lose memories?

To make room for new ones.

Ziva did not remember her childhood very well. She could barely remember Tali's laugh, her voice, her smile…

But, although she missed her, she knew that Tali would be okay with how things turned out.

"Ready?"

Ziva turned to look at Gibbs, him in a tuxedo, her in a wedding dress, a Star of David around her neck.

"Yes."

And so, he walked her down the aisle. Tali's face shined out from seat in the front row of seats. Her face, eternally youthful and smiling, her eyes shining with the happiness of the day, looked with so much love that it wasn't possible it was only a photo. And so Gibbs walked with her, guided her towards her soon to-be husband Anthony DiNozzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hero- by Skillet

"Tony!"

She shouted this as she awakened from the depths of a nightmare. He reached over and flicked on a light. "Are you all right?"

She looked at her hands, marveling that they weren't bound. She still trembled from it. "Yes."

"Was it Saleem… Or was it a dieing dream?"

"Dieing."

"Who?"

"You."

He reached over and took her body and held it. She smiled a tired smile and snuggled into him, the nightmare already disappearing. "Thanks Tony. You're a hero."

He looked at her, this woman who had saved him countless times.

"Thanks. So are you."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Forget- by Demi Lovato

"Tony, Ducky, Abby, McGee, Jenny, us, the team Gibbs, the team!"

"No, I don't remember!"

She gave him a Gibbs' slap and he suddenly had a flow of memories. She looked at him. "Do not forget us again Gibbs."

He looked at her, mother of three, a person who was like a daughter to him. "Not anymore Ziva."

With that, he gave her a fatherly hug.

**You can blame the shortness and any badness or goodness on the cat who decided to sit on me while I was writing this. **


	4. Chapter 4

If Today Was Your Last Day- by Nickelback

Kate threw herself in front of the bullet, and a shot rang out as the gunner went down. They ran to her and helped her up. Gibbs relieved her of duty. As they talked, another shot rang out, but this time blood spattered his face as she went down. He could taste it, this coppery liquid that was supposed to keep you alive, and he heard a voice calling, saying, almost begging, "Tony. Tony wake up, you're having a bad dream."

He opened up his eyes to see Ziva looking at him… worriedly?

"What was it about?"

She asked this almost hesitantly, as if she wanted to respect his privacy (which she never did) but she just had to know.

"Kate… Kate dieing."

She sighed. "She is gone…"

She smiled. "But not forgotten."

He looked at her, confused by her happiness. "You were worried about remembering her, remember."

At his still confused look, she softly whispered, "Look at the date and time Tony."

He obeyed and looked at the clock. 12:38 on…

Her death day.

Ziva kissed his cheek gently, obviously hoping that he would be okay. She hesitantly asked, "Do you want to pick up some flowers and visit her grave?"

He gave her a smile, one filled with happiness.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Chapin- Mismatch

They were almost polar opposites. She, a dark-haired, olive-skinned exotic beauty who could kill someone with a paperclip. He, a sandy-colored, ocean-eyed former cop who told jokes and watched movies. He had been raised by various boarding schools. She had been raised by a public school and a killing class. Yet… Crappy fathers, dead mothers, bad memories. They matched. She had given away her soul so long ago and locked her heart away. He had secured his soul in a safe in his chest and thrown away his heart so it wouldn't get hurt. Through their shared experiences, they grew. They learned, explored, laughed and found love. Those who knew them knew the truth, knew that they were perfect for each other, no matter how many times the got into an argument, no matter how many times he corrected her idioms and she glared at him, no matter how many times she threatened to kill him with a paperclip and he said, "Really?" They knew… they were perfect mismatches.

Note- Please tell me what you think, good or bad.


	6. Chapter 6

When you look at me- Miley Cyrus

"_**Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way back home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you"**_

Please note, just these lyrics from the song inspired this one.

* * *

Saleem hit her again, and more blood gushed out of the shoulder he had knifed. She looked down, and the floor was moving. He spat on her, looked disgusted, and left the room, firmly shutting the door against any light that might otherwise filter through. There were no windows in this room; he had made sure of that. She looked around the dark, and knew that she would never leave this place. Ever. She started thinking of things she might tell them, regrets she might have, her hopes and dreams, and realized she would never speak these things. Just as she started to fall asleep, the door flung open, and Saleem came through holding a vial with a needle on one end. He stabbed it into her, said, "Hope you like sweet dreams… Or nightmares."

He said the last phrase as he was leaving, with a smile in his voice. The room started to tilt, and she closed her eyes against the nausea. She opened them, and saw she wasn't in a chair in Somalia anymore. She looked the same, but she was in… a meadow? No, a park, a park where she used to spend time at. She looked around, and saw Tony was sitting on a bench nearby. He smiled his smile, that smile that was comical and happy all at the same time, and said, "Where have you been? I've been worried. Don't worry, just come sit down."

He said this worriedly, as if he was afraid she would disappear. She looked around cautiously, then sat down beside him. They sat in silence, her head on his shoulder, as she tried to figure out how she had gotten here. He broke the silence and looked at her. "Do you want to talk about it? Tell me anything?"  
She looked at him, a couple tears in her eyes as she realized that she was hallucinating. And because she was hallucinating, she told him. She told him everything that had ever happened to her, from her childhood to now. She faltered when she confessed she had killed Ari, and he squeezed her hand in reassurance. She knew the real Tony would not do that, that he would react in some other way, but she was none the less grateful for it. The fake Tony said, "It's okay, it's okay Ziva, it'll be okay."

He started to fade, and suddenly a tidal wave of blood flooded her senses. She stood up quickly to see it coming to her, and suddenly she was in an ocean of it, swimming against a red tide that was pulling her away from them, her family, and towards Saleem and Michael and her father. She gulped again, but then a hand stretched out to her. She grabbed it without thinking, and another hand helped her out. She looked up at the owners of the two hands. Gibbs and Tony. She stared at them as Gibbs said, "Keep fighting Ziva, we'll be there soon, I promise."

She stared at them and asked, "Why should I keep fighting? There is no hope."  
Tony gripped her arm tighter and said, "But there is Ziva, there is. We're coming. You're dead, but we're coming. We'll kill him, we will, and then you'll come back, promise." He took a deep breath, and then continued. "Listen Ziva. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old… an old lady warm in bed, but not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"

"But Tony, I'm so tired."

"You must do me this honor Ziva. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Ziva, and never let go of that promise."

"I promise."

"Never let go."

"I'll never let go. I'll never let go, Tony."

She woke suddenly, still in the same room she had been, the only difference being Saleem standing over her. He sneered at her, then put a burlap bag over her head. As he dragged her to another room, she kept saying that promise, but she knew in her heart she had already given up. She heard Saleem speaking, but all she could hear were Tony's words. The bag was lifted from her head, and she thought she was hallucinating as she saw Tony sitting tied to a chair before her.

**Please note there is a quote from Titanic in there. I do not own that either. No matter how cool the music is. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This one, unlike ****Come Marching Home****, is Tiva centered. Tell me what you think please.**

Tears of an Angel- RyanDan

**P**eople ran around her, screaming as the bombs fell. But all she could do was yell for her mother. Yell and yell and yell as the bombs fell and as the tears streamed down her face.

**Z**iva looked around the market, smiling. This was the day she loved. Market day. Spotting Tali, she waved. Tali waved back and started to yell something. Her yell was drowned out by the sound of an explosion. As people ran towards the scene, Ziva ran with them, knowing it could not be true but that it was true. She was gone. And as she ran, a silent tear slipped down her face and hit the dusty earth.

**S**he had said prayers for many people. But this one hurt the most. Because she thought she had known him. And even though he had killed someone and tried to kill another, she still remembered him as the boy who made her promise not to let go of his hand in the crowded marketplace.

**R**oy had broken the rules. Something people did every day in hospitals. So why did it have to it be deadly for him? Why did he have to let go?

**T**ony looked over at Ziva, who was currently cursing at the copying machine. He looked at her façade that she had put on to hide what she felt, the one that said that she should be angry right then and there. He wondered how she had felt when faced with death, when it was staring at her with a gun pointing at her. Because he knew that if she died, the sun would be falling from the sky and the world would be plunged into eternal darkness.

**W**hy? Why, why, why? Why did she have to die! And as he asked himself this, he told himself that this had to be a lie. Ziva did not die.


End file.
